Wally's Saviors
by LunaLeeCP
Summary: YJ anon meme prompt: Wally is being sexually abused but can't fight back; this man knows his secret identity. Will his friends be able to save him before he's lost forever? Warnings: Adult themes, sensitive plot lines, triggers. Nothing explicit happens but it's implied. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy I will be updating all my other stories so don't worry.**

**This was based off a YJ anon meme prompt. Someone already filled it but it was too good of an idea to pass up so here's my fill. I f you want to see the other person's fill here's the link: . ?thread= 13476821#t13476821**

**Get rid of the spaces**

**Nothing belongs to me**

**Also if this gets enough reviews I'll put up a second part that deals with the aftermath**

**Warning: Sensitive and adult themes**

* * *

Wally could feel the tears that dampened the blindfold he wore. his wrists were raw and bloody from the rope that bound his wrists. These "after school tutor sessions" were killing him inside slowly. For the past few weeks he told his aunt and uncle that he was staying after school to help his classmates with homework, it was the same lie he also told his teammates when they would get suspicious. He hated lying to them but he was too ashamed to divulge the truth, maybe one day he would be able to go to them but right now they would be disappointed in him. For letting his guard down, for being weak. This man, _this monster_, who had been the one who tied him up knew. He _knew _who Flash and Kid Flash were and took full advantage of it. Wally was burdened with the guilt and shame that someone knew.

Wally was pulled out of his self-loathing state when he felt coarse, rough hands feeling his body up. The tears fell a lot faster now, and even though both men were completely clothed Wally felt more exposed than ever. The horrible man started to comment dirtily, "God, Wally. You're gorgeous." Before he could stop it a whimper arose, only a few seconds passed until the man slapped, _hard. _In the beginning Wally learned quickly that his abuser had a violent temper and any hint of defiance would be punished.

"You're to keep quiet you worthless piece of shit." He growled out.

The man went back to caressing Wally's exposed stomach and enjoying the shivers of the boy underneath him. Just when he was going to remove Wally's belt the door was kicked inward. Wally did very little to quiet his sobs as he listened to the world around him. He wanted to disappear so badly, he was almost 99% sure he knew exactly who had just walked into the room. The man turned around face to face with five angry, peeved off teens, Wally's team. They took in the sight before them; a smug perverted man leaning over a gagged, tied up, hurt and sobbing Wally.

Robin seethed, "Get the hell away from him."

The man's smug grin only grew, "No way, he's my toy." His arms ran down Wally's side as Wally's breath hitched at the contact his sobs growing in volume.

Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you don't I swear we'll-"

"You'll what? You're all heroes, you're above killing and torture." He said still smug and cocky as ever. Artemis quickly pulled out her bow and shot an arrow that just narrowly missed impaling the man's head, scratching his cheek making it bleed. He stood up in shock as she proceeded to back him into the wall.

"They may be, but I was raised by assassin's. Killing a disgusting, worthless, pathetic scumbag like you is _not _above me nor would it bother me one bit!" Artemis said, a cold, harsh and emotionless tone taking place.

_'Wally?' _Megan's inner voice rang out, her telepathy instantly connecting the six teenagers' minds.

_'M-Megan...? A-Are you guys...r-really here?' _His voice hesitantly said, sounding scared and almost child-like.

_'Yes Wally. We're all here.' _Kaldur responded soothingly.

'_He's never going to hurt you again...' _Conner stated. He walked over and began to untie Wally's wrists and legs.

_'KF...you're going to okay. It's over Wally...you're safe.' _Robin said uncharacteristically quiet.

Kaldur went to restrain the man as Artemis continued on degrading him and just tearing his entire self-worth apart. Conner picked up Wally and cradled him closely telling him to get some rest. The heard Wally mutter, "Thanks guys..." before he finally succumbed to the welcoming darkness that swam in his vision.

* * *

**There ya go! As you can see this can stand as a single one-shot but I do have more written down so if you guys wanna read more just review and let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**~Bri**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION

Okay! So I've read reviews and PMs and you guys really love this so we have a few options!

1) I can make alternative endings requested by you guys

2) I can make a bunch of oneshots surrounding this storyline such as SBxKF, Barry/Wally comfort, different comforting scenarios stuff like that.

3) I had an ending planned and will just put that up.

So let me know what you guys want. There's a lot of potential for all of these options, so feedback is necessary.

Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so after much input by you guys and my personal favorites I've decided to do the oneshots idea! This chapter is the original ending I have planned but now its just one of many chapters to come! I'm not exactly sure how long this will go on for but as long as I have ideas and you guys like this it will continue!**

**Anyway this chapter kinda came out more OT6 than I was anticipating but no matter I enjoy OT6 anyway lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a couple days after the team rescued their speedster. The man was currently in an isolated cell in Arkham, Flash apologized over and over for not noticing anything, Roy visited a lot more often and Black Canary had just started to schedule a weekly therapy session.

Wally laid in his mount justice bedroom, keeping to himself. his door opened and the team walked in sitting on the ground surrounding his bed. Wally's eyebrow raised in confusion.

Megan said, "You've been alone for too long."

Wally averted his eyes, not meeting any of their gazes. Robin gently led him down to sit in the middle of their make-shift circle, Wally followed with no resistance. Megan held his hands in a comforting manner, Conner laid a hand on his shoulders gently, Kaldur and Artemis looked at him with protectiveness in their eyes and Robin clung onto him from his side.

"Wally. None of this is your fault. You were faced with a dangerous and impossible situation." Robin softly said.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Conner asked.

Wally looked up with unshed tears, "I...I don-I don't know..."

Megan pleaded, "Wally...we all care about you...so much. Let us help."

Wally struggled with words, he wasn't used to letting people help him. He was usually so independent and just dealt with things himself, but here was his friends, his _family, _who wanted to help.

"I guess I was just...scared." He whispered the last word, angry at himself for feeling so weak. As he was lecturing himself Megan's sot voice broke through.

"What were you scared of?" His friends tightened their hold on him. Wally felt...safe. It was so long since he felt completely protected and safe. Their soft voices, the group hug, the sheer protectiveness of it all helped Wally open up.

"Of him...of what was happening...of judgment."

"Judgment?" Artemis asked.

"What anyone would think of me if they knew. How much you guys would be mad at me..." Wally looked back down.

Robin look appalled, "Why would we be mad?"

"..." Wally kept silent.

Robin grabbed Wally's face and connected their foreheads so they were forced to look in each other's eyes. "Wally! Don't shut us out please. We all love you, let us in. You may be able to disregard other people but not us. We won't give up on you. We'll always be here."

"You promise?" Wally's voice rang out. The team was surprised at how insecure and scared he sounded. That one simple question was filled with so many emotions; pain, hurt, betrayal but also hope, trust and love.

"We promise." Robin said.

"I-I didn't want you guys to think of me as weak. B-Because I wasn't strong enough...to fight back. Or sm-smart enough to stop him." Wally responded.

Kaldur spoke up, "You don't have to be strong all the time."

"Yes I do. If I'm not...I show weakness and weakness is how you get hurt."

Conner then said, "You're one of the strongest people I know."

Wally chuckled weakly, "Says the kryptonian who's invincible."

"I don't mean physically...I mean mentally."

"He's right." Artemis agreed.

Robin focused on Wally. "Wally. You're smart, funny and amazing. But you're not alone, allow us to share the pain of this assault."

"we will always be here." Kaldur commented.

"We'll never leave you alone." Megan said smiling.

"Trust us." Artemis' voice rang out.

Robin spoke again, "Believe in us. Let us be here for you."

Wally hadn't even realized he was crying until his voice cracked, "I-I...okay yes...Th-Thank you guys..." As Wally slowly fell asleep in their embrace he said, "I love you guys."

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I loved this I hope you guys did too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy with the feedback I've been getting I was inspired to write some more! Anyway a few people have been hounding me to write Barry and Wally comfort so here ya go! I really hope this is up to your expectations. By the way the takes place immediately after chapter one**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Halfway back to the cave Wally awoke and found himself still in Conner's lap. Before Wally could try to get up, Conner laid a hand in his hair in a comforting manner, "Stay." Wally looked up at the clone to see a gentle smile.

Robin turned around in his seat, "Hey Walls..."

Wally smiled slightly, "hey Rob."

Robin smiled gently seeing some of his best friend's charm coming back, "We're almost home and uhm Flash is there...he knows."

Wally's eyes widened and his breathing became erratic. Conner quickly cradled him into his neck, "Shh...Wally its okay."

"He's not mad Wally! He's worried...about you. He just wants to make sure you're okay." Robin said soothingly, attempting to calm down his best friend. Conner started to run his hand through the red hair in a comforting manner and Wally sighed in content. The other members of the team shared knowing smiles that irritated Conner, it felt like they knew something he didn't. But he could worry about that later right now Wally needed his attention more.

The bioship landed and Conner helped Wally walk in because he was still slightly shaky on his feet as soon as they entered the living room Barry engulfed his nephew in a hug. "Wally!OhmygodI'msosorry! I shouldofnoticed, this isallmyfault! IfailedyouI'msosorry!" He ranted slipping in and out of speed talk.

"Uncle Barry! It-It's not your fault..." Wally mumbled against his uncle's chest. Conner stepped away respectfully and the team left the speedsters to inform Batman and Black Canary of the situation and to turn in Mr. Stevens, the man responsible. **(Just in case your wondering he was knocked out, tied up gagged and imprisoned so that Wally wouldn't have to face him at all)**

The two speedsters retreated to Wally's bedroom for more privacy. They settled on the bed and sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Wally blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Barry blinked in confusion, "Wally...why are _you _sorry?"

"B-Because I was w-weak. Flash's partner shouldn't be weak." Wally explained as his eyes filled with tears.

Barry held Wally's chin and forced him to look up, "Kid...you are _not _weak. This wasn't some low life thief or half-rate mob boss. This was an intellectual predator that knows how to pick targets. He was a smart, sociopathic, blackmailing scumbag who preys on people he can manipulate. He finds out someone's deepest secret and uses that against them. Wally, you're not his first target."

Wally looked at his uncle in shock, "I-I'm not?"

Barry grinned, "Not by a longshot kiddo. People like him prey on innocence. They take that innocence and get joy out of trying to break it. We will all be by your side, don't let him win. You have so many wonderful things and people in your life. Don't ever forget that, I love ya kiddo." Barry finished and pulled Wally into another hug full of warmth and safety.

"Uncle Barry...thank you. A-And not just for this, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you. Between my parents and school and heroing you and Aunt Iris are really the only constant things in my life. I-I love you too Uncle Barry."

Barry smiled earnestly and kissed Wally's forehead, "Get some sleep. It's been a long day and you need to rest."

For once Wally didn't resist being put to be like a kid, "Okay Uncle Barry." Wally muttered. His emerald green eyes fluttering shut and his breath evened out. Barry laid him down and tucked him in comfortably.

Wally was a strong kid but damage was still done. There was no way to tell how long it would be until Wally would fully heal, if he ever would. But right now Barry wouldn't worry about that, he had an _interrogation _to conduct and Barry was determined to make it as unpleasant as possible for the low-life who made _his_ kid cry.

* * *

**I hope this was to your guys' expectations!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think someone requested Roy/Wally/Dick comforts so here it is!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

**Warning: upset themes and excessive Wally Whump**

* * *

"Please Bruce!" Dick pleaded with adoptive father, "Wally really needs this heck all three of us need this!"

Dick was currently begging Bruce to let Wally and Roy sleepover for he weekend. Wally was rescued Monday and it was now Friday but both his aunt and uncle were going to be forcibly busy so it would be Wally's first time all alone since the _incident _and Dick wasn't happy about it at all. Alfred stood off to the side and watched as father and son went back and forth.

"If I may Master Bruce..." Bruce and Dick both turned their attention to Alfred, "Perhaps it would be a good idea. Master Dick has not spent time with Mr. West and Mr. Harper outside of hero duties and with the situation as it stands it may benefit Mr. West' mental status and his recovery. In fact it could be beneficial to you as well." Bruce's eyebrow rose, silently asking him to elaborate. "If memory serves me well you have not spend any time with Ms. Kyle recently and I believe she would appreciate some company to avoid any feelings of loneliness."

Bruce noticed how Dick's eyes widen and in that moment he knew he had lost this conversation, "Yeah Bruce! Think about it! A whole weekend away for just you and Mommy Selina! She would love it!" Dick snickered at the subtle implications that sentence brought.

After a few moments of silence Bruce nodded and said, "Very well. I suppose a small vacation couldn't hurt. As long as you promise there will be no trouble. His eyes slightly narrowed in warning.

Dick ignored the glare sent his way, "Of course!" He grinned said his thanks and left to get things ready and to inform Wally and Roy.

Alfred quietly chuckled, "Do not worry Master Bruce, I will keep an eye on them."

Bruce nodded in acknowledgement and then left to his study to plan the vacation and surprise Selina, a small smile graced his lips as he did so.

********************Time Skip********************

Dick smiled as Selina kissed the top of his head as her and Bruce walked out, "Be good little birdie." The three boys waved them off as the car drove off disappearing in the distance.

The boys' night went by without any trouble except for a mini food fight with exploding frosting. After a quick scolding and cleaning up the mess the night went on with video games, movies, food and just enjoying each other's company. It was the first time Wally genuinely enjoyed himself after the _event. _

When they decided it was time for bed, the three made themselves comfortable in Dick's bed. Since it was big enough for all three they saw no need to be separated. Wally was put in the middle due to Dick and Roy still being overprotective of him, not that Wally complained it was nice to have someone care and worry for him. Right before they drifted off Wally's sleepy voice rang out, "Thanks for this you guys."

Roy smiled slightly, "Anytime Walls."

Robin cuddled up to Wally and held him tightly, "We'll always be here for you freshness."

**An hour after they fell asleep**

***Wally's nightmare***

_**Wally opened his eyes but it was too dark to see anything, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to his brothers. Suddenly silhouettes appeared before him. As they became clearer he recognized them he saw Batman, Dick, Roy, Barry, and the team. They looked...angry.**_

_**He called out to them, "Guys? Hey wh-what's going on?"**_

_**"Shut up already Wally!" Roy yelled harshly. Wally flinched, he's never been that cold and mean at least not to him.**_

_**Dick rolled his eyes, "Sheesh KF, why are you always such a needy child? Can't even take care of yourself."**_

_**Wally's mouth dropped open, "I-I don't...I don't understand."**_

_**Artemis scoffed, "Of course not. You're too stupid and oblivious to everything around you. You're so useless."**_

_**Kaldur agreed with her, "Yes, all you're good for is making us fail missions and eating like a pig."**_

_**Conner piped up, "And acting like an annoying flirt."**_

_**Megan sighed, "Yeah, you just can't take a hint."**_

_**To Wally's horror even his Uncle joined in degrading him, "I'm so ashamed as to have a failure like you as my sidekick."**_

_**Batman then said in his authoritative voice, "Your position on the team will be terminated. Effective immediately."**_

_**Wally's eyes widened as he gasped, "What? No! Why!?" He started panicking as he thought to himself 'This can't be happening, this can't be real!'**_

_**"Because of your screw up with Mr. Stevens we realized how incompetent you are. If you can't save yourself from a regular civilian how can you possibly save others." Batman said monotonously. **_

_**"No! I'm sorry...I'll do better. I promise!" He pleaded with them.**_

_**The next sentence froze Wally on the spot, "It's no wonder your father hated you. He tried to teach you discipline and you went crying to anyone who would listen." Wally didn't even know tears were leaking from his eyes until his hands felt the cold wet liquid. **_

_**"Useless..."**_

_**"No." Wally chanted in response to their insults.**_

_**"Worthless..."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Disappointment..."**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"Used good..."**_

_**"No!"**_

_***End of Nightmare***_

Wally sat up straight and screamed, "No!" His eyes were wide and filled with fear. His face was soaked with tears and soon he was hyperventilating. Dick and Roy stared at him in shock and concern, they had woken up a few minutes earlier than he did after hearing Wally murmuring in his sleep.

Dick moved to sit in Wally's lap. "Wally? Wally please look at me." He pleaded.

"..." Only Wally's deep, struggled breathing was heard.

Dick grabbed Wally's face and forced him to look into his eyes.

"D-Dick...?" Wally stuttered. Roy wrapped his arms gently around Wally's neck as he hugged the younger boy from behind. "R-Roy...?"

Dick let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Yeah Walls. We're here, we're right here."

"Shh...Wally. You're okay. You're safe here." Roy said soothingly into his ear.

Wally slowly began to calm down, "Y-You guys..."

"Hmm? What is it Wally?"

Wally started to tremble, "You guys...won't abandon me...will you?" He looked at them, tears threatening to spill at any given moment.

"Never." Roy said.

"Of course not! We're brothers Wally. You're stuck with us forever, whether you like it or not. You understand me?" Dick lightly scolded.

Wally gave a small smile, "Yea..."

Roy asked quietly, "Is that what your nightmare was about?"

Wally hesitantly nodded, "Yea...everyone left me...because of what happened."

"Wally listen to me. We aren't going anywhere, you need us now more than ever. We need each other. We'll always be by your side and you'll always be by our side." Dick said sounding years above his age.

They laid back down in each other's arms, confident in the youngest words.

Wally said softly, "You guys are the best brothers ever. I-I love you."

Dick tightened his hold, "I love you too, both of you."

Roy kissed each of their foreheads, "I love you both too."

* * *

**Oh my god that ending! Holy crap this is like the longest chapter ever but I'm super proud of it. Let me know if you liked it!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy I'm back with another chapter! This one was requested by Kira Sema who asked for a ConnerxWally oneshot. When I first started this story I wasn't really going to put any pairings in it but after re-reading it I see where people assumed SuperFlash (I don't know their shipping name so I made one) anyway since I really do love the dynamic of a relationship between them I will gladly put it in.**

**P.S- This chapter takes place a few hours after chapter 4**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wally awoke to complete silence. He recognized he was in his mount justice bedroom but didn't realize why until the memories from a few hours ago caught up with him. He bolted up in bed and grabbed his head in anguish. He couldn't believe he let the team see him in that state. He quickly stood up and noticed he was wearing white sweat pants and an obviously too big for him flash t-shirt. He decided to go and find his friends to make sure they weren't upset with him, they said they weren't but Wally knew people would lie to him, they have in the past. When he walked into the living room it was completely empty, in the kitchen he found a plate of about five or six sandwiches with a note nearby in Megan's handwriting.

_Dear Wally,_

_Here are some sandwiches Robin made for you in case you woke up. Unfortunately there was a hostage situation that required us. But don't worry we will be back as soon as possible because we want to be there for you but Conner is still there just in case so you aren't alone._

_We'll be home soon_

_Love,_

_Megan, Robin, Kaldur, Artemis._

Wally chuckled a bit when he saw that everyone signed their own names. It was a nice gesture showing that they were all thinking of him, he soon scarfed down the sandwiches. After he finished he went off to find Conner, not really wanting to be alone.

After searching for about 10 minutes he wandered into one of the many training rooms and found him. Conner was angrily punching one of the punching bags. Wally cautiously stepped in and whispered, "Conner...?"

Conner froze on the spot and turned towards the red-headed boy, his angry face immediately softened. This made Wally relax, seeing that Conner was not angry at him. "You woke up." Conner said in a gentle voice.

Wally stepped closer, "Mhmm...and you're here. Why didn't you go with the others? They might need you."

Conner shrugged, "You needed me more."

Wally blinked and felt his face heat up, "I-I'm okay...you-you could've went..."

Conner tilted his head in confusion and he stepped closer, seemingly investigating Wally's face. Wally's face went beet red, "W-What?"

"Your face is red and your heart rate sped up. Are you sick?" Conner laid his hand on Wally's forehead.

Wally stepped backwards, "Nah I'm fine."

Conner raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Are you..."

This time Wally tilted his head, "Am I...what?"

"Are you...still hurt? From that...man?" Conner fidgeted slightly.

Wally paled considerably, "I...w-well I wasn't really _hurt _all that much."

"Wally..." Conner's tone was low and dangerous, "Don't give me that bullcrap." Wally's eyes widened at Conner's boldness, "You were bloody, and tied up...you were _crying. _You were hurt no matter how you look at it or how much you deny it." Conner stepped forward once more and grabbed Wally's wrists. Wally winced as the red marks still were not healed, Conner softened his grip so he didn't injure Wally any further. He gently led them to the infirmary and instructed Wally to a bed.

As Conner gathered supplies to wrap up Wally's wounds Wally sat on the bed. He never could lie to Conner, somehow the clone always saw right through him. Throughout the years Wally learned the art of manipulation, with his childhood he had to. There were even occasions where he was able to fool Batman but Conner he just...he always knew. Sometimes he would drop the subject but he always gave Wally a look that said, _'I know your lying' _and Wally could never figure out how. Maybe Conner was just more attentive than he let on or maybe Wally was just bad at lying to _Conner..._Wally was fully aware of the tiny attraction he felt towards him. Wally had come out as bisexual at 14 and no one really had a problem with it...well except his parents but they had a problem with everything. Wally wasn't ashamed of his sexuality but this was Conner, Superboy, a teammate and good friend, almost a big brother. There were many things about Conner that Wally liked; his eyes were such a vibrant shade of blue unlike any he ever seen, when he smiled it sent butterflies to his stomach even more so when Conner smiled directly at him, the way he was clueless about almost everything it was absolutely adorable. But it was pretty obvious that Megan liked him, once Wally had figured that part out he pretty much just lost any hope he had; once Conner would take a hint there was no way he wouldn't date Megan. Wally's thinking was 'Why would he choose me when he can have her?' little did Wally know that Conner thought the same of him.

As Conner gathered supplies he thought of his and Wally's relationship. They were teammates and friends but sometimes Conner wanted more although he wasn't sure what. He knew that he was extremely protective over their speedster, he enjoyed his company. Wally had done so much for him, helping him out of CADMUS, he promised the moon and Superman both of which were immediately delivered, he even gave Conner a place to stay when he had nearly been abandoned by Superman. Wally would always include him in almost anything that was going on whether it was a conversation, a gaming night, or just hanging out. There were certain quirks about Wally that Conner really liked; his eyes were such a bright green there was so much hope and joy in them, they were full of life. Conner liked that when Wally was happy sometimes he would smile with a part of his tongue in between his teeth, it was childish but kinda cute. Conner also liked how smart Wally was, he didn't show it often but when he did the knowledge he possessed was impressive. He found it adorable how after a horror movie Wally would get paranoid and make up excuses to hang out with somebody just so he wasn't alone. Conner had talked over these thoughts with Megan and she told him that what he was feeling was called a crush and although she seemed sad she told him she was happy that he found those feelings for someone.

Conner returned to Wally who looked crestfallen, "Wally?"

His voice snapped Wally out of his thoughts, "Huh? Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Wally smiled, but Conner knew it was forced, "Yeah I'm fine just thinking." Conner nodded in acknowledgement and left it at that. If Wally wanted to tell him, he would. Conner never pushed Wally to talk like the others, he understood that Wally would eventually come to him. Conner proceeded to spray the disinfectant on the wounds and wrap them in gauze. Conner then kissed each wrist which made Wally blush again. "W-What was that for?" He asked.

Conner saw the red on his face again and told him, "Megan said that people kiss injuries to help them heal."

Wally smiled softly and chuckled at the clueless clone. He was too innocent for his own good, "She's right." The blush faded and Conner frowned, the red on his face suited Wally and he liked it.

Conner gently cupped his face successfully bring the blush back as Wally's eyes widened and he stuttered, "C-Conner...?"

"You said kisses heal correct?"

Wally's face took on a more confused look, "Uh yea? Why?"

Conner didn't answer but he did kiss Wally's forehead as Wally's blush reached his ears, "Maybe your mind will heal too." Conner let go of Wally, "The others are back..." Conner turned around and walked out leaving Wally there stunned.

"Conner..." Wally muttered as his brain was comprehending what just happened. He was grateful that Conner wanted to take care of him but really? Conner had to kiss him like that, that was just cruel of course Wally knew he couldn't blame Conner. He had no idea what he just did to Wally. While Wally went through all of this Robin had walked in to retrieve him and was currently snapping his fingers. Wally looked up and gave his best friend a small smile.

"Hey dude. You alright you were totally spaced out and your super red. Did something happen?" Robin asked with a smirk.

Wally's smile faltered, "No. Absolutely nothing happened." He followed his friend out into the living room and would subtly caress the spot where Conner kissed him as if to remind himself of the exchange that he undoubtedly enjoyed.

* * *

**Oh god longest thing I've ever written but I'm pretty proud of this. Obviously I didn't want them to be like *BAM* kiss we're dating lol I think they would be like very cute and adorably awkward. Haha Wally's a lil blush magnet and Conner doesn't know what a blush is or what it means xD**

**Anyway I hope I wrote this to your expectations**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait I just didn't have much motivation to write another chapter and I'm sorry about that and so here's a filler chapter as an apology. It doesn't have much Wally comfort in it just more in depth about Superboy's new feelings for him.**

**And don't worry I realize a lot of people are expecting their requests and I will get to them, just kinda get on my butt about it lol**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Robin had fetched Wally, Megan noticed a very slight flush on his face and recalled that Conner emerged from the exact same room only moments before. _'Oh! They were in there together...alone.' _Megan thought to herself sadly. She was well aware of the emotions between the two boys even if they were not. She floated over to Conner, "Superboy! Can I talk to you? In private?" She asked him happily.

He looked confused but nodded nonetheless. They walked towards the bedrooms and as they passed Robin and Wally, Conner's gaze locked on the speedster. Megan also noticed that when their hands brushed both boys gained a blush. Megan was able to sense a great deal of nervousness from Wally and confusion and a little bit of happiness from Conner.

As soon as they were in Megan's room and out of the public eye she said, "I know."

Conner raised an eyebrow, "You know what?"

"I know about your feelings...for Wally..." She looked up at him sadly.

"M'gann...I-"

"I'm happy for you!" She interrupted him. Conner blinked owlishly at her. "I-I'll admit I was a bit upset to find out that your affection was for someone else bu-but upon realizing it was for Wally, I'm able to be happy for you two. He's a good match for you and you for him. E-Especially now, he needs you Conner. You can protect him, make him feel safe, help him trust again, help him heal, and most importantly teach him how to love." Megan finished with a cheerful smile.

"I don't feel that way towards Kid Flash." Conner denied her claims.

Megan smirked devilishly, "Oh really?" She then shifted into an exact clone of Wally in civvies.

Conner's eyes widened as his stomach was soon filled with dread, he didn't like where this was going.

Megan, in Wally's smooth voice, said "What's up Con-man!"

"Wal-I mean Megan. What are you doing?"

Wallyified Megan put his arms behind his back and looked at Conner shyly, "What do you mean...Conner d-do you not like me anymore?"

Conner's chest clenched at the sight before him, he knew this wasn't Wally but just the idea of Wally acting like this with him was to much to handle.

Wally!Megan wrapped his arms around Conner's neck and hugged him closely, "C'mon. Just admit it already. Please? For me?"

Conner's face heated up from holding the fake speedster in his arms. He growled in defeat, "Fine...I might have unusual emotions towards Kid Flash."

Megan pulled away and morphed back into her usual form. "Unusual emotions?" She tilted her head seemingly looking for answers.

"Yes." Conner answered.

"Can you give me some examples?"

Conner frowned as he thought over the past few days, "Well I don't like seeing him hurt, I want to protect him. I want him to always smile. I like hearing him laugh, I like the redness that appears on his face occasionally."

"Redness? Oh! You mean a blush?" Megan asked.

"Yes, I believe that is what it is called." Conner clarified. Megan nodded showing that she understood. He looked at her, "M'gann...what's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is new and very strange. I've never _'felt'_ this before. What is it?"

Megan smiled gently, "Conner...you have a crush on Wally. You like him...more than as a friend but that's okay."

Conner contemplated her words, '_A crush' _

_He was crushing on Wally._

Conner sat on the bed as a barrage of emotions flowed into him. Most of it though was acceptance of the undeniable truth, that he liked Wally.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and forgive me for going MIA for a bit. Please review for some more.**

**Bye!**

**~Bri**


End file.
